The Scientist's Plea
by DrRealist
Summary: A robot was built by a lonely scientist. When his work was done, it was simply known as a "miracle". However, something was missing; something he could not create with machines. It was a program known as the "heart". [Kokoro based; Len's POV.] ON HIATUS.
1. The Miracle

**AN: Alright! This is my second fanfiction. This is** **based off of the song "Kokoro" by Rin Kagamine and "Kokoro Kiseki" by Len Kagamine. This is told in Len's POV and I'm trying to use inferences from the song/PV as much as possible. I'm planning to add more chapters ASAP and it'll follow the plot of the actual song. Yay! ouo**

* * *

Machines whirred. Bright lights were flashing on and off, indicating that my creation was almost complete. For the majority of my childhood, I had been developing a new 'friend' for myself; something that could shake the ground of science. At first I thought I could create an artificial human for myself, but I didn't have the right equipment to do so. The only way for me to accomplish my goal was to use machines to create another machine. A robot. It may not be the perfect robot created, but to me it would be the best thing I have ever accomplished so far in my lifetime.

The robot would be designed to look like me; that way it would seem as though I have a sibling. To welcome the robot into the world, I had bought many gifts ranging from a small guitar to a notebook. I had also bought a small tree which I was hoping we could plant and watch grow together. Even though time isn't infinite it would definitely be something that would make a strong bond between us both. With a sigh, I pulled my blonde hair into a small pony tail and read the readings on one of the buzzing machines.

"It must be completed by now..." I muttered impatiently to myself. I wasn't a very patient person when to came to science, but in order for this to be perfect I had to sit and be quiet. Sighing again, I took another look at the life-less body which was currently having life pushed into it. The robot was a girl, designed to be my counterpart. Her hair was a silky blond and it just touched the top of her pale shoulders. To help keep most of it out of her line of vision, I had tied a white bow in her hair. I'd given her a pair of black shorts to wear which complimented the white sleeveless shirt she also wore. Resting on her shoulders was a black sailor collar with a pale yellow trim which was knotted just underneath her chest. Both of her forearms were protected by long, black sleeves. On one sleeve, so I could keep track of all of the circuits inside, was a small blue board which shone a pale baby blue colour whenever necessary. She definitely looked like me.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Len and I've been studying science since I was very young. At the current moment I'm only 14 years old which shocks some people. I look pretty much like my counterpart-in-the-making, except my hair is tied back into a small pony tail and I don't wear a bow. I also have a nice lab coat that I wear from time to time. Usually I get mocked by other scientists because of my age which, in my opinion, is rather pathetic. You don't have to be old to be a genius.

Whilst brushing my hand through my spiked fringe, a loud beeping noise finally caught my attention. Finally, my creation was complete. One of her arms jerked. A hand clenched together before reopening again. Progress was slow, but I was certain my little masterpiece would be fine and running smoothly after a short while. I smiled out of pure happiness as the little jerks indicated life and before I knew it her pale blue eyes were looking into mine. She blinked once before tilting her head to the side.

"It's a miracle..." I whispered to myself, "A complete miracle." I cleared my throat and held out my small hand toward the robot. "Welcome. My name is Len!" I said with a smile, perhaps a little bit too enthusiastically. The robot just continued to look through me, almost as if it was confused by my attitude. She looked down at my hand for a few moments then looked back up to face me as if she needed me to tell her what to do. I slowly pulled my hand away but my smile still remained on my face.

"M-Maybe we should give you a name. Since you're like my other half, you're going to need a name that is similar to mine. I was thinking maybe Rin would be a nice name. What do you think?" I waited for a response. Did I do something wrong?

"... I will be named whatever my creator wishes to name me," a robotic voice replied. I sighed happily, relieved that she could actually speak. However, something seemed off...

"So, uh, Rin, what do you think of this plotted plant?" I pointed to a small plotted plant which sat in the corner of the room in a small, metallic yellow pot. She glanced over at it for a brief moment.

"It looks like a plotted plant. Is there something special about it?"

"A-aha, no, not really. I just wanted to see what you thought of it, that's all." I scratched the back of my head. I had no idea what to say next. "Is everything operating okay?"

"Affirmative. Everything is running OK."

"Alright! That's... good. How're you feeling right now, Rin? Happy?"

"... I don't understand what you mean. If you mean operating wise, I'm average. No viruses or bugs have gotten into my system thus far, Master." My heart sunk. I had a hunch this would happen. After all, you can't make a robot COMPLETELY human. You cannot give something that doesn't have a 'heart' emotions. Emotions are unique to human beings.

"Right. I think it's best if we unplug you now," I said quietly. I reached behind Rin and started to carefully pull out the many wires sticking out of the girl's back. The entire time she just stared straight ahead and didn't move at all. It broke my heart to see something unable to 'feel', especially something I had spent a very long time creating. Once I was done I smiled.

"Rin, I'm going to teach you as much as possible. I can't wait!"

"Teach me what, exactly? If it's the digits of pi I can recite them perfectly."

"A-Ahaha! No, not that. I want to try and teach you how to sing, how to write, how to draw; like a person. Do you understand?" The robot stared blankly at me before she answered.

"'Sing'...? I do not understand what that is." She said plainly. Oh, well this was just great...

"I think it's best if I show you. I'll be sure to show you sometime soon, alright?" I placed my hands on my hips and walked over to the small tree I had bought. I turned to face Rin and pointed at it with a grin.

"I was hoping that maybe we could plant this. It could mark the day of your creation!" I quickly grabbed it and bounced on the balls of my feet, eager to rush outside.

"Yes, Master. The tree looks rather nice," she replied rather blandly. I'd have to start getting used to her monotone voice.

"You don't have to call me Master you know. Just call me Len."

"L...en. Len. That is what I shall call you. Nice to meet you, Len." She bowed and walked toward me. Apart from the issue of no emotions, she seemed almost human. I grinned and grabbed her wrist, making sure that the tree was safely tucked under my arm.

"Let's go!" Rin just simply nodded and I pulled her outside. Hopefully the outside world would trigger something in her circuits.

* * *

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! As the story goes on it'll become much more deeper etc but I hope the information didn't go too quickly this time!;;; Please review so I can improve!**


	2. So Many Questions

**AN: I feel like such a bad author, orz. I should've updated this aaaaages ago, but my laptop broke and I lost my writing muse. Hopefully it'll stay this time and I'll manage to finish this. I'm so sorry for the wait! I'll try and update weekly (and this will be something I probably won't do). Please enjoy this chapter and leave comments for ideas/ways to improve~**

* * *

"Repeat after me: Do re mi fa sol la ti dooo~!"

"Mas- Len, what is that?" I smiled with my ever-so cheery grin.

"Good question! This is called singing. It helps express opinions at times! Come on Rin, repeat after me! Do re mi fa sol la ti do~!" Singing definitely put me in a good mood. I sung a lot while conducting experiments, so it was almost like a ritual to me. However, my happy mood was quickly destroyed by, well, a paper shredded voice.

"D... DO RE MI FA SO-" Oh good gosh her voice. HER VOICE. I know that I created her, but I really should have worked on her vocal cords more. I clasped my hands over my ears with a rather pained expression on my face.

"O-Okay...! Thank you Rin!" She quickly shut up and looked at me with her curious blue orbs.

"How was that Len? Was that what you call 'singing'?"

"... Y-Yeah!" How could I say no to her? "Of course we'll have to work on it, but I'm sure you'll sound like an angel before we know it!" I grinned at her before carefully placing the tree at our feet. "So, wanna plant this tree?"

"Yes Len. That sounds like fun." She didn't sound very enthusiastic, but then again that can't be helped. I ran over to the shed. Rin followed me. She was most likely curious as to what I was doing. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a small key and placed it into the padlock that was keeping the shed locked up away from prying eyes (as if anyone would want to look in there anyway...). As I was turning the key and taking away the padlock, Rin came to stand right next to me.

"Len, what is this and what are we doing? I thought we were planting the tree? This isn't planting," She pointed out with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, well in order to plant the tree we need a shovel. I don't really fancy getting my hands dirty, eheh," I replied whilst rubbing the back of my head nervously. I flung open the door with quite a lot of force to, um, "impress" Rin. She just stared at me. So much for that then...

"Stay out here, alright? It's kind of crowded in here and if something falls I'd rather it not be on you." Rin nodded, standing directly in the doorway. The shed was full of failed experiments, old equipment and other useless stuff I just so happed to ram in here when I had the chance. The shovel was easy to spot and grab, but memories of my past work came flooding back and my curiosity came into play. I inspected various pieces of machinery which had big buttons and switches on. I threw them behind me, completely forgetting about that one person (or robot) in the doorway. Everything I threw down she would pick up, inspect, take in information and throw it behind her.

After a good few minutes, my hand rested on a small red box. I knew what it was straight away and carefully took it down off of the shelf it was sitting on. Tucking it under my arm, I reached over to the shovel and pulled it free from the junk it was sitting in... and then I turned around.

"Wh-What...?! Rin, what did you do?!" My eyes widened as Rin stood in front of a towering pile of junk. I didn't know whether to be angry, surprised or amused.

"I've never seen thing like this before. I was inspecting the element for information to store, Len," she blandly replied. She didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, it was almost as if she was beaming at her efforts.

"Ahh... Rin..." A grin spread across my face and carefully I walked out of the shed. "You know we have to put this stuff back, right?"

"Can't we just plant it?" she asked. After looking at her with a rather bewildered expression for a few seconds, I burst out laughing. I wasn't being mean; I just found this whole situation to be very amusing. Rin didn't understand what was going on and aimlessly looked around.

"Len, what are you doing? Are you injured?" This made me laugh more. I felt bad for laughing, but I honestly couldn't help myself. After a few moments and with a wave of my hand, I grinned at Rin.

"No no no! I'm not injured. This is called laughter. People laugh when they find something funny or they're generally very happy," I replied with a slight amount of laughter in my voice. She nodded once, telling me that she (sort of) understood what I was talking about. With a plain expression, she then turned around to face the pile of junk and started to throw everything back in, or rather, at my face. Using the shovel to shield myself from flying pieces of metal, I ran out of the shed whilst keeping a tight grip on the box in my hand. Maybe I could have a look at it later...

"Len, the task is complete." Oh. The pile had disappeared in a matter of seconds and was very messily back in the shed. Before it all decided to pop back out, I placed the shovel and the box on the floor and quickly shut the door, being sure to place the padlock back and lock it tightly. Whilst I was doing this, Rin picked up the box and inspected it. Before she threw it to the side, I wisked around and snatched it from her hands.

"No! Don't look in there! It's private!" I screeched. The robot looked a little taken back but soon returned to her normal, monotone self.

"What is so important about an old box?"

"... Maybe I can show you later. When we're back inside, maybe." I said wearily. This box meant the world to me, and for a good reason too. This was my memory box which stored a lot of picture from previous events. I could've handle it if it were to be damaged in anyway. Picking the shovel back up, I gestured Rin to follow me as we headed back to the spot where the tree was going to be planted.

"How do we plant something?" Rin questioned.

"Well, first we need to dig a hole. Want to give it a try?" I held out the shovel to her, but she just stared back at me with emotionless eyes. Then she stared at the shovel and gently took it from me, inspecting it closely.

"You see the metal part at the end?" I asked, "That goes into the grou-"

"I know what a shovel is, Len. You didn't make me to be an idiot." Came a rather stubborn voice. I blinked in surprise and before I knew it, Rin had dug a small hole big enough for the sapling. I picked up the sapling and carefully lowered it into the hole, being sure not to rupture any of its still-growing branches. I stood back up, wiping my brow with a grin

"There. I don't think we'll need to water it as it's going to rain in a while by the looks of the sky. Alright Rin, you can start filling the hole back up." It took less than 10 seconds for the dirt to be dumped back on top of the sapling. After her sudden outburst, I realised that I was treating her like a small child.

_I created Rin for goodness sake! Why would I create something that would turn out to need to have everything explained to it? She has a point though... huh. Maybe I could add more to h-_

My train of thought was interrupted by a loud rumble coming from far in the distance. Grabbing Rin's arm with one hand and keeping my precious box safe in the other, I started to pull her towards the door but she resisted. She weighed a TON, and if I carried on pulling her I could injure my arm, so I stopped.

"Len, what is it?" She asked. So many questions this girl had.

"We need to get inside. I don't want the rain to ruin your hard-drive." Eventually, she started to walk with me towards the door. Our pace began to quicken as the first drop of rain landed on my head. Just as we stepped inside the heavens opened and rain shot down from the sky. I shut the door promptly and placed the box on a nearby table, smiling as I did so. My smile grew wider as I turned around and found Rin looking out of the window at the sapling. She said something barely audible, but I believe it went along the lines of: "Such a beauty this tree will be."


	3. Memories

**AN: Well, I actually finished chapter 3 sooner than I thought. This is good... right? The next chapter, hopefully, will be written like a dream((Len's dream)?) so yeah. I'm gonna struggle, orz.**

* * *

As the storm was progressing, the lighting around the lab cut and I was forced to grab some candles from a cupboard in the kitchen. I placed them onto the kitchen table and lit them before taking a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. Rin copied my actions and sat down in a nearby chair. Rin looked at the lit candles with amusement, occasionally blowing at the flame which usually resulted in it going out. She was so much like a child with certain things, whist with others she was mature like an adult. After watching her blow out candles with a grin on my face for a good few minutes I reached over to my special box and opened it. My heart began to ache. Rin saw what I was doing and leant over to look inside the box, which I quickly pulled up against my chest.

"If you do not want me to look inside that box, then why have you opened it in front of me?" Rin asked innocently. She _was_ right in a way; it's not fair if I don't show her what's inside. After hesitating for a few moments, I took the box away from my chest and slowly pushed it in a way that it was still close to me but Rin could see its contents.

"... There is only paper. I don't see any reason why paper is so important." My chest tightened.

"Rin... these aren't just pieces of paper. They're photos, see?" I took one of the slightly browned photos out of the box and showed it to her. It had me, as a young child, holding onto a tall woman with short brown hair. This was one of my most precious photos but there was a reason why I put it in here so I couldn't see it. It hurt to look at it.

"Who are those people?"

"Well..." I pointed to the boy with a slight grin. "See the kid with really short, spiky, stupid hair? That's me when I was little. And this..." My smile turned from one of happiness to one was sadness as I reached over and pointed at the other figure in the photo, "Is my mother. I suppose I look more like my father than my mother..."

"Mothers are supposed to stay with their offspring. Where is your mother?" Rin questioned. As she asked this question, her head tilted to the side so she could get a better glimpse of the photo.

"A-Ah... I don't really like to talk about it. Maybe I could talk about it another day." I replied. I felt tears starting to brim, but I blinked them away and inhaled deeply before sighing. I took out another item from the box; a hear shaped locket with spirals decorating it delicately. I slowly opened up the locket which held another photo, this time of a man with brown hair and a small girl with black hair pulled into two, small bunches.

"And these two people are...?"

"These two helped me and my mother a lot before I moved here. They were such kind people..." My voice drifted off and I quickly placed the photo and the locket back into the tattered box.

"If this box means so much to you then why did you put it in the shed?" The blonde robot asked.

"They just bring up bad memories. Having them around distracted my from my work, that's all." I smiled and ruffled Rin's hair and almost immediately she made a sound of discomfort. I chuckled and did it again, resulting in a quick shake of the head from Rin.

"Don't like it, huh? I guess I have something to wind you up with now." I chuckled. Rin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at this statement.

"But Len, that is bad. It's _bad_." Rin stated as she stared at me. Her eyes looked like they were staring right into my soul and it felt like they would until I said something she'd like.

"Ahahaha, don't be silly! I was joking! I'd never do that to you." I replied rather quickly. Rin's gaze returned to its normal, curious state and she looked around the room. Carefully placing the lid back onto the box I stood up, placed one of the candles into a candle hold and began to walk towards my bedroom whilst caring each item in one hand. Rin, as usual, followed me and gazed towards the bed in the room. I had set up a computer many days before I had completed Rin and it sat right next to the small bed. Thunder boomed in the sky as I placed the candle on the bedside table and switched the computer on. The sudden brightness of the screen hurt my eyes so I flinched, but eventually my eyes adjusted to the screen's brightness. Coming from the back of the computer monitor were wires and cables which I had made to fit into Rin's arm piece.

"Rin, as it's quite late now I'm going to hook you up to the computer so you can "rest". I'll be next to you on this bed the whole time, so if something goes wrong I'll know straight away. Is that alright?" I asked with a smile. I placed the box onto the bed and walked over to my wardrobe. Inside were a dozen white lab coats, trousers and shirts that matched the ones I was wearing now. At the bottom were a pair of banana printed pyjama's which I pulled out and threw next to the box. Rin nodded.

"Yes Len. That is fine." She replied in her ever-so-robotic voice. She strode towards the computer, and to my amazement, she began to plug herself in to the computer. As she was doing this I began to undress. She wouldn't mind would she? She's just a... robot. Throwing my clothes to the side I slid on my pyjamas and turned around to find the girl in question staring at me.

"Is there, um, something wrong Rin?" I asked with an awkward expression on my face.

"No. I was just curious, that's all." Her stare made me feel uncomfortable, so I patted a chair by the computer as a gesture for Rin to sit. She did without any complaints and I turned my attention to the computer monitor. After a few minutes of opening and closing various windows, I opened up a programme which was going to be used to add more data to Rin. It was going to simulate was sleeping did and I was secretly hoping that maybe one day Rin could do this herself without the computer's help. I smiled and turned to face Rin, a smile on my face.

"Good night, Rin. I hope you have a nice sleep," I whispered, patting Rin on top of her head as I clicked "Yes" on the programme. The robot made a noise and in a matter of seconds Rin's eyes were shut, her arm piece glowing faintly. Turning the computer monitor off, I pulled back the dull bed sheets and slide beneath them, not before picking up my box though. I opened the lid and looked inside again with a frown. Part of me wished that I hadn't found the box but another part of me was glad. With a sad sigh, I felt a warm liquid run down my cheek. Was I _really_ crying at this stuff? Heh, maybe I just needed to act more my age. Either way, I re-shut the box and placed it on the bed side table. I obviously didn't want it to catch a light, so I blew out the candle and pulled the bed sheets up to my neck. The rain patted gently against the window telling me that the storm was passing and I could get a long night's sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my miracle.." I whispered quietly to myself, wishing that Rin was still awake to hear it.


	4. Bad Dreams

_**AN**_**: Okay, I'm sorry if the chapter goes too quickly. I'm going to try and explain everything as the story progresses in more depth. Flashbacks, like this, shall be portrayed as dreams (I hope that makes sense), so Rin won't be able to, well, state her opinion or anything. **

* * *

_Skipping happily along a busy highstreet, a small blonde haired boy looked up to a tall woman with brown hair. She was admired by many in the town that they both lived in, but she loved to leech off of other men. After the death of her late husband, the father of the child by her side, she tried to find a perfect father figure for the boy to grow up around. This, however, became a problem after the boy turned his nose up at each man that the mother would bring home. She grew tired and eventually brought home anyone she could find. They would laugh, go out and have fun whilst leaving the boy on his own. A few weeks into each relationship the mother would take as much money as she could and left the man standing with nothing more than the clothes on his back. This money would be spent on both herself and the child and they would spend a small amount of time together as a family. However, a few days later she would hook up again with another man and leech off of him once more. _

_The child, Len, had short muddy blonde hair with was just long enough to tie into a small puffy ponytail. He didn't know what to think of this mother and spent most of his time reading books on science and other things that interested him, even when left alone. His grades in school were extraordinary, and because of this he was often picked on for it. He had no friends, if not many at all. His mother never did anything to help as she was too busy trying to find a new man to leech off of. Theoretically he was a lone most of the time, left to fend for himself. _

_After many years of on and off relationships, the mother stopped and settled down with her son. Their relationship was rocky considering that he hardly knew who she really was, but eventually they both had a strong relationship. The mother would protect her son, and in return he would do the same. Life as just how the both of them wanted, until Len came home from school to see something unexpected. _

_"Ah! Welcome home, sweetie!" the mother cooed with a sweet smile. Sitting next to her was a man with a long blue scarf and the same kind of smile. His arm was wrapped firmly around the mother's waist, his blue hair glistening in the light of the room. Len dropped his bag both in confusion and shock and stared at the stranger with a cold glare._

_"Who are you and what are you doing in my house...?" The boy asked coldly. The man's smile disappeared and he turned to face the mother._

_"Len, meet your new father. I know I said that I wouldn't go and look for another partner, but I really think that it's best for me and mainly yourself. You need a-"_

_"No I don't! We've been coping fine!" he snapped. _

_"Sweetie, can you give him a chance at least? He's a nice man and I promise that I won't go back to my old ways. We'll be a family, see? A nice, happy family." the mother said in a whisper. _

'I suppose that she is right...' _the boy thought to himself. The cold glare turned to a gaze of acceptance, and a smile spread across his face. _

_"I'm sorry... You have a point, mama. Hey, considering that my 7th birthday is next week can we all go out together? As a... family? To the carnival?" Len asked sweetly. Maybe this could be a chance to actually become the family that had died all those years ago._

_"Of course, honey. We can do whatever you want."_

_The next week flashed by. Len didn't speak to the man, and he didn't say anything to Len either. It was awkward, but Len was convinced that this single day at the carnival would change that and they would have a strong relationship as "father" and son._

_The day started out well. The trio had done what the boy wanted to do and they acted almost like a proper family. However, this was soon shattered after the two adults started, well... kissing. This annoyed the boy more than anything, mainly because he didn't have a proper opinion on the man and he didn't want him doing anything to harm his mother. Before he could do anything to stop himself, he rushed over and kicked the older man in the shins, result in a slight yelp and a few hops here and there._

_"What is wrong with you?! Tsk, I knew this would happen at some point." the mother hissed. The boy took a few steps back and tears formed in his eyes. _

_"Choose! It's either me or him!" he yelled, his fist clenching tightly. The mother blinked a few times out of confusion._

_"A-Aha, you ca-"_

_"I said choose! I don't want to start this whole thing again! I just want it to be me and you, and that's the only thing I've wanted!" The mother grabbed the boy by the arm and glared down at him._

_"How can you be so selfish? This isn't just about you anymore. If you don't like it then why did you agree to something like this?" her voice dripped with venom. It was obvious that she wasn't happy with the sudden change in events. "You know what? If you can't be happy then you can live with someone else. Maybe the nice man and his daughter down the street? Either way, get out of my sight until you learn to accept what is going to happen."_

_"M-Mama, you can't be ser-" the by blinked for a moment, only to see that his mother and the man had disappeared. He looked around, scared at the thought of being left alone and tears flowed down his cheeks._

_"Mama...? Mama, please. MA-"_

* * *

I sat up in my bed, cold sweat dripping from my forehead. My breathing was abnormal. Maybe it was a bad idea to look inside the box, huh? The sun hadn't rose yet and I assumed that it was around 2am, so I laid there until my breathing had returned to normal and the sweat had dried.

_'Just a bad dream huh...' _I thought to myself. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep. Maybe my next dream would be a sweet one rather than one that toyed with my emotions.


	5. A Shaky Start to a Cold Morning

**AN: Okay, after this chapter this'll go on a hiatus until all of the chapters are written. I'm sorry, but I think it's easier for me;;; **

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining on my face. At first it was blinding, but my eyes soon adjusted. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes with a quiet yawn and glanced over to Rin. She looked so peaceful… but then again, I kind of created her to look like that. With a groan I jumped out of bed and walked over to the computer that I had hooked Rin up to the previous night. As if the dream I had last night wasn't enough to put me on edge, suddenly I thought _"What if Rin doesn't wake up? Would this have all been a waste…?"_ I shook my head to try and get rid of those thoughts, as well as telling myself "no, that wouldn't happen!"

I turned the computer screen on and waited as it slowly loaded. If I was honest, at that moment in time I was probably the least patient I had ever been for something. I really couldn't bear the thought of my miracle ending up _not_ being a miracle after all because she couldn't even wake up from her "slumber". Finally, after what had seem hours, the screen flickered on with a bright green background. I closed the program which was being run to keep Rin asleep and, quite simply, unhooked her from the computer. I could hear various noises coming from inside her which really made me smile. It made me incredibly happy to know that Rin was alright.

"L… Len?" She looked so, so confused.

"Yes? How did you sleep?" I asked quietly. I was grinning from ear to ear too.

"Fine. Why are you smiling? Did you, err, sleep well too?" The grin turned into a soft smile.

"Yes…" I replied slowly. In all honestly, after that dream last night I couldn't fall to sleep properly again. Sure I might have had a few hours' sleep, but I was too scared to fall into a deep slumber for quite some time. After all, I didn't want to have that dream again.

"Are you sure?" Rin seemed like she really cared, which made the wide grin reappear on my face.

"Yes, I'm sure. Shall we go downstairs? The storm passed during the night so I guess we'll need to check if the tree outside is okay." I held out my hand which Rin blankly stared at. Oh… she did that yesterday, too…

"Of course. Theoretically, since the wind was rather strong last night, the tree should have blown away."

_Way to bring some positive thoughts on this, Rin…_

"A-Ah…! Who knows? The little sapling might have pulled through alright. We can only know if we check, right?" Rin nodded slowly and stood up from the chair I placed her in and we both carefully made our way downstairs. The sun was shining through the kitchen window as we both silently walked to the door, but as soon as my hand touched the handle I jumped backwards and ran out of the room as I has completely forgotten that I was bare foot. Rin must have thought that the door handle was evil or something, for when I returned she was slowly poking it with an extended finger.

"Rin?"

"L-Len, why did you run away? Is this handle going to explode?"

"Nah," I replied with a grin, "I needed to put on some slippers so my feet don't get wet." I pointed to a pair of yellow, fluffy slippers which I was now wearing on my feet. Rin blinked before slowly approaching me.

"They look… comfy," She said quietly.

"Of course! They're meant to be because, you know, they're _slippers." _I chuckled quietly to myself as Rin looked from the door, to me, to the slippers then back to me again.

"Can I have a pair someday?" She asked sweetly. How could I say no to that?

"Of course! Maybe I can go into town and get you some when it's a little dryer outside." I shuffled towards the door and slowly opened it. As it was still cold (and damp) from the storm, I shivered as a blast of cold air invaded the kitchen. I gestured for Rin to follow me as I began to walk along the wet grass and up to the area where we planted the sapling. Much to my relief, it was still there standing proudly in its spot.

"You see? I told you that it wouldn't have fallen over!" I placed my hands on my hips and gave a somewhat smug and victorious look. "Still strong, too!"

"Maybe it was just lucky."

"Maybe it was _fate!"_ Alright, I know that was going a little over the top, but…

"Fate? You mean the tree was destined to stay in this exact spot? What for?"

"A-Ack… Rin, I didn't me-"

"Did you place a weight at the bottom of the sapling, Len? Why did it stay standing in such strong wind? It shoul-"

At this point I was flailing around to trying to get the curious robot's attention. "RIN! I-I didn't meant _literally!_"

"You… didn't?" She asked curiously.

"No. Rin, I meant it as a joke…" I sighed quietly, both out of irritation and amusement.

"What's… a joke?" Oh. OH.

"A joke? It's something that makes you laugh. You know_, 'hahaha!' _laugh." I should've seen that coming. It was obvious that at some point she would ask me that kind of thing. I got too carried away. I completely forgot about the fact that Rin didn't know what emotions _actually_ were. It nearly ripped me apart from the inside when I thought about it in more depth.

"I… see. Will I be able to laugh at something if I find it amusing?" If the last thing she said ripped me apart, this made it even more worse. I didn't want to lie, but telling her that she wouldn't be able to "feel" wouldn't exactly be telling her the truth either. I wanted to make her be emotional oh so badly, but it might not be able to happen.

"… Hopefully, Rin. I hope that one day I can see you smile and laugh." I gave her a soft smile and looked back over to the tree. What a fine tree it'll grow up to be.

"Can't I do it now?"

"W-Well…" This question threw me right off guard. I never thought that she would ask something like this. "I guess so, but there won't be any meaning behind it. It'll look fake and unreal."

"I can smile for you though, if that's what you want." I shook my head and ruffled Rin's hair softly.

"No, it's fine. I like you just as you are… Now, shall we go for breakfast?"


End file.
